


Beg for the Pain to End

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Kudos: 6





	Beg for the Pain to End

Look, this was a great idea tht’s been in my book for a while but i finally got to writing it and it didnt turn out anything like i expected.. hope you enjoy anyway.

  
  


Takeru struggled against the ties around him as he began to wake. He attempted to go invisible to phase through them but found he couldn’t. 

“Good to see you awake,” a man gave him a cold smile.

“What do you want?”

“Just to test a few things, that’s all. You’re already dead, I wonder how much pain I can put you through before you beg me to stop.”

Takeru sighed, slumping against the wall. He knew his friends would be after him soon, so he wasn’t too worried. And like the man said, he’s already dead, a little pain can’t be  _ that  _ bad, right?

He was soon injected with a dark red liquid. Within seconds it felt like his body was on fire. He tried to stop screaming but he couldn’t. Eventually, the pain dissolved but his throat was now sore and raw. 

Something else was injected into him, this time a bright green potion. He didn’t feel anything for a long time, until he realized that he couldn’t feel anything at all. He tried to move against the ties but realized it was like he was paralyzed.

“I promised my men they could have a go at you,” the scientist informed as two large men appeared. They started using Takeru as a punching bag, but luckily, he didn’t feel much with the drug in his system. He knew once it wore off, though, that he’d be in trouble. He heard cracking noises as if they were breaking bones, but a ghost couldn’t have broken bones, could they?

He was left, hanging limply from the ties. The scientist watched him and took notes for a while, waiting for Takeru to regain feeling. It was like a sudden train hit him when the drug wore off, pain all over his body. He could barely think and finally lost consciousness when he couldn’t handle it.

He woke slowly, surprised when he saw Makoto and Alain next to him. They were kneeling beside him with worried eyes. He looked around more and noticed he was back in the temple. 

“Good to see you awake,” Makoto finally spoke.

Takeru winced as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

“We took care of the scientist. He won’t be hurting anyone again,” Alain assured. 

Takeru gave them a small smile, “Thanks.” He stretched slowly, happy to be free from the scientist’s clutches.


End file.
